


Body Issue

by aj88k



Series: Tyler Seguin 2015 smut [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hockey, Mildly Dubious Consent, NHL RPF, National Hockey League, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj88k/pseuds/aj88k
Summary: Tyler & his girlfriend Kali find time to get intimate during his ESPN body issue photo shoot.





	Body Issue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this story off and on for the better part of the last six months. I wanted to get this out in time to celebrate Tyler's 27th birthday, so I used that as motivation to hammer through it these past few days. It's not beta'ed, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. It's a beast of a story that kinda got away from me. It's pretty steamy and even though I tagged it "mild dub/con", both characters are in a long term relationship & both enjoy the experience written about in the story. I don't plan on writing more fanfic, but constructive criticism is still appreciated. I hope it's not as tedious to read as it was to write. :p and I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Also, if you have Tyler's body shoot video on hand, it doesn't hurt. ;D

# Body Issue

#    
  


#### ~April 2015~

####    
  


  
  
"Nervous?" Kali teased with a grin as her boyfriend, Tyler, weaved his Mercedes through traffic on his way to the arena.  
  
"Pfft. Hardly. I'm gonna rock this shit." He replied cockily, smirking at her and making her giggle.  
  
“Surprising. Considering you're such a prude at home.” she continued to tease him sarcastically.  
  
"'Prude', my ass."  
  
In the two years that they'd been dating, Kali had learned enough about Tyler to know that even though he'd never admit it out loud, her boyfriend had some weirdly prudish tendencies in certain situations and was a completely shameless exhibitionist in others. Tyler would always walk around at home in his boxers and if it weren’t for his dogs, she knew he’d walk around buck ass naked. Apparently, he didn’t want to ‘destroy their innocence’. Kali's boyfriend was weird about Marshall and Cash, and he’d been talking about getting a third lab maybe next year which meant he’d only be getting weirder. Although she had no problem with the dogs seeing her walk around in the nude, she did appreciate how Tyler would put them outside whenever they'd both be getting naked together. She agreed with him that they definitely didn’t need an audience when they were getting intimate, even though she was sure that the dogs knew something was up every time she went over to his house and they were banished to the backyard. Kali swore they gave her a judgmental look every time she spent the night.  
  
In spite of his hang-ups about nudity in front of pets, she wasn't the least bit surprised when Tyler told her that he'd be participating in the ESPN body issue this year, even though it seemed short notice.  
  
"Sucks they couldn't push this thing back 'til August, though. But whatever." He said, almost as if he’d been reading her mind. Tyler had thought he'd have the summer to focus on his training and time to work out, so when the ESPN people let him know they wanted to schedule the photoshoot for some time in the middle of May he'd been a bit surprised. But they explained that the magazine would be coming out in early July and their photographer would be on vacation in June. So, May was the best time for them. Unfortunately, the Stars hadn't made the playoffs this year and with their season ending earlier this month in April, Tyler had signed on to represent Canada in The Ice Hockey Championship Tournament this year, which meant he would be spending most of May in Europe.  
  
That miscommunication had messed up Tyler's schedule a bit, but luckily the photographer and his team had been in L.A. and said they could stop off in Dallas this week on their way to New York if Tyler could make himself available. Today was the last day Tyler would be in town before flying to Toronto tomorrow and then off to the Czech Republic the day after. But the sudden rush of plans was probably a blessing in disguise.  
  
Tyler had been kind of down over the way their season had ended so prematurely, and with him having been a healthy scratch the last game of the regular schedule, it just compounded his feelings of frustration of disappointment. Kali and Tyler had agreed that the photoshoot being forced up might be a fun way to take his mind off things.  
  
“How long do she think this’ll take?” Kali asked him.  
  
“I dunno, a few hours I feel like. Most of the other photoshoots I’ve done have been at least like five or six hours long. There’s usually a lot of waiting around while shots get set up.” Tyler answered. “Although…” he began with a grin “…those other shoots required a few wardrobe changes, and considering I’m only wearing my birthday suit for this one, maybe it won’t take so long.” Kali just laughed, shaking her head at his cheekiness.  
  
"Hmm. I guess we can add photoshoots to the list of things that don't take so long when you're wearing your birthday suit." She retorted, giggling as he scoffed and looked over at her with his mouth open in shock.  
  
"I know you're not commenting on my stamina in the sack, babe!." He retorted. "As I recall, last time I pounded you out, you were so exhausted, you slept all day the next day." He smirked.  
  
"Eww! Tyler!" She shouted and smacked his arm.  
  
"Haha. What?!" He cried out, laughing.  
  
"'Pounded me out.'?, That's such a gross way of putting it!"  
  
"You loved it." He taunted. "We need to do that again. Soon." Tyler continued, with a sly grin.  
  
"Maybe. When we get home. If you behave" She teased. Blushing and remembering the last time she and Tyler had enough time and energy to indulge in their sex lives to that extent. It had been during his birthday weekend, and it had been a few months. Of course they'd had sex since then, but that weekend had been something else. Tyler had been gone on a Canadian road trip that week and playing a game in Winnipeg on his actual birthday. So when he got home late that night she welcomed him back with a messy birthday blowjob before they went to bed. Luckily, he had two days off before his next game which was at home. So when they both awoke fully rested the next morning they took full advantage of his time off, and spent both the Sunday and Monday having a celebratory birthday sex marathon. They rang in his 23rd birthday by going through an entire dozen condoms and fucked in nearly every room of his house. Kali shuddered at the memory and hoped he didn't notice, otherwise he'd be insufferably smug about it all day.  
  
Finally, the Dr. Pepper arena came into view which was a welcome sight after having been on the road for 45 minutes. Pulling into a parking space in the lot of the venue, she got out of his car and looked around at all the vacant spots.  
  
“This place looks weird so empty.” she mused, stretching her back after the long car ride.  
  
“Yea, I told you it’d be.” Tyler replied yawning while he stretched out too.  
  
“Should I leave my purse?” she wondered aloud.  
  
“I mean, you're not gonna need it, just shove it under the seat and take your phone so you have something to do.” He said from the behind the car where he was grabbing his socks, skates and gloves from the trunk. “Actually, put my wallet in your purse too. I won’t need it” He responded handing her his stuff.  
  
“Your phone too?” she asked. He nodded and handed it over. she put everything in her purse and placed it under her seat. “Ok, got your keys?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” He jingled them, holding them up.  
  
“‘k, let’s go.” she said, closing the door. After locking his car and making sure it chirped twice, he pocketed his keys and reached out taking her hand as they both began making their way into the empty venue.  
  
Tyler had said that after he’d informed the Stars PR office of what he’d be doing, they contacted the staff at the practice facility, who then closed the rink so that Tyler would have the privacy he needed. So although she knew it’d be empty, she didn’t realize just how much bigger and empty the parking lot would feel when there were no cars there aside from Tyler’s and a van she assumed belong to the camera crew.  
  
Tyler had been told it would be a small crew of three, including the photographer. He’d asked if he could bring she along as ‘moral support’, And of course the photographer had agreed saying ‘it was no big deal’ and ‘whatever Tyler needed to be comfortable.’ she knew though, that Tyler was comfortable enough and was just bringing her along so he could show off.  
  
Walking past the front doors, she gasped as she felt Tyler pinch her butt.  
  
“Stop!” Kali half whisper/yelled at him, making him giggle.  
  
“Damn girl, I would if I could but those leggings are doing things to me.” He said looking down at her legs and biting his lip.  
  
“Shh! Someone’s gonna hear you, perv!” she continued. Sticking her tongue out at him, he just mimicked her and did the same. Giggling at her after she lightly smacked him on the arm. Kali reached out and intertwined her fingers with his again before he got anymore handsy.  
  
Tyler led her down a hallway toward the rink where they could both hear people talking. Holding the door like a gentleman and letting her through first, she shivered as the frigid air escaped through the open door. The room was dark, with only the spotlights on the ice illuminating the room enough for them to see where they were going. As Tyler and Kali walked around the corner of the rink they both saw the crew already sitting in the stands. Two men and a woman stood up and made their way over as soon as they noticed them.  
  
“Hi, I’m Tyler.” her boyfriend said, shifting his skates from his right hand to his left and reaching out to introduce himself.  
  
“Tyler! Hello, I’m Martin.” The man greeted in a heavy German accent, shaking Tyler’s hand.  
  
“Oh yea, we spoke on the phone.”  
  
“Yes, nice to meet you in person.” Moving aside and letting the other two people step forward, Martin continued. “These are my two assistants today, Jonas and Amber.”  
  
“Hello.” They both said in unison shaking his hand.  
  
“Hey, hi. Oh, uh, this is my girlfriend, Kali.” He turned to her, and she stepped forward to greet everyone. “Sorry if we kept you waiting.”  
  
“No, no. We were here only since fifteen minutes.” The photographer said in his broken English.  
  
“Ok, that’s good then. So what’s the plan for today? How are we doing this?” Tyler asked.  
  
“Well, I think first, an interview on the ice maybe. Amber will ask some questions. And then we will start with the pictures. It’s good?”  
  
“Yea, sure.” Tyler agreed. The crew turned to head on the ice with her and Tyler following before Kali chimed in.  
  
“Should he change before the interview?” She asked the photographer. Tyler turned his head towards her, and tried not to grin at her smug smirk.  
  
“If he wants yes.” Martin said.  
  
“Ok. Actually. Hold on. Hey Martin, I’m gonna go warm up quick in the shower. Do she think that would work well with pictures or is that too much?” Tyler asked, all innocently.  
  
“Yes, we could do that. Have pictures in different settings would be ok." Martin responded  
  
"And also, it might save time. We still have to move the lights and get the chairs set up on the ice anyway.” Jonas said with Martin nodding his head behind him.  
  
“Alright, sure.” Tyler approved the slight change of plan. With everyone in agreement, Martin and Jonas headed onto the ice to get everything prepped while Amber grabbed a robe and led Kali and Tyler toward where Kali assumed the locker rooms were.  
  
“Um, the locker rooms are the other way.” Tyler said out loud.  
  
Slightly turning her head, Amber responded.  
  
“Yes, but I thought she’d be more comfortable in one of the offices back here. You can turn the heat on and it should warm the room quicker because it’s smaller than the locker rooms. And even though we’re the only people here, it seems a little more private with just the one door.” She explained.  
  
“Yea, true.” Tyler nodded.  
  
“But of course, if you'd prefer the lockerr-”  
  
“No, no, you're right, this is better.” He cut her off, a bit sheepish. “Thank you.”  
  
“Mm-hmm. Ok, here you go.” She said handing Kali the office key and Tyler his robe. “When you're ready. You can just head to the showers.” She smiled at them both.  
  
“Ok, thank you.” Amber smiled back as she turned to return to the rink.  
  
Kali and Tyler entered the room and took in the furnishings. It definitely looked cozy. A large desk along the wall with an equally long, comfy looking couch opposite it; with a nice empty space in the middle of the room where Tyler promptly dropped his stuff and threw himself on the couch.  
  
“Nice.” Tyler said, sinking into the cushions with a groan. she laughed at his antics.  
  
“Gee, make herself at home. Why don’t ya?”  
  
“Gee, I will.” He responded sarcastically. “This is definitely better than a locker room. itsocomfy.” He slurred his words together, sighing and closing his eyes.  
  
Kali crossed her arms and rubbed her hands up and down them to get warm. Even knowing she’d be spending part of today at the rink, it was a bit colder than she expected. she were happy the sweater she’d thrown on over her t-shirt was warm, and that she’d had the foresight to grab one of Tyler’s toques, but the leggings she’d worn today weren’t exactly the most insulating clothing she had. Walking toward the thermostat to turn the heat up, she was still glad to momentarily be out of the chilly rink air. Looking toward the couch, she took in the sight of Tyler lazing about, seemingly relaxed, without a care in the world.  
  
“You can’t possibly be this calm right now.” she said.  
  
“What?” He responded, lifting his head off the back of the couch and looking at she.  
  
“You look so comfortable.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?" He asked perplexed. "These clothes are cozy as fuck.” He said looking down at himself.  
  
“Not what you're wearing, dummy. But the fact that you're not going to be wearing it, in front of people... and having your picture taken.” She said.  
  
“Meh, whatever.” He shrugged, pulling off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. “Being naked in front of people isn’t anything new. I’m used to locker rooms.” He said kicking his shoes off.  
  
“Being shameless is what you're used to.” She laughed. Sitting next to him on the couch as he pulled off the thin long-sleeved white shirt he was wearing and handed it to her. “Besides it’s not even a locker room. Like I said, you're having your picture taken!” He considered her words for a second and stood up before responding.  
  
“Yea, I guess. But it’s supposed to be a ‘tasteful’ photoshoot. It’s not like we’re filming porn out there.” He said, shimmying out of his grey sweatpants, leaving him in his Under Armour boxer briefs and socks. “Although, with you here…” He trailed off, raising an eyebrow and grinning at her. “C’mon babe, I’m sure it wouldn’t take a lot of convincing. I mean, they’re German. Aren’t those people like, sexually liberated or whatever.”  
  
“Fuck off.” she laughed as she folded his clothes and placed it in a pile next to her.  
  
“…and even then!” He continued, as he pulled his socks off. “There’s such a lack of quality hockey porn online. I’ve looked.” He said through his laughter. He couldn’t even take himself seriously.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m sure the NHL would love that. ‘Hockey Star, Tyler Seguin: X-rated - After Dark’ being splashed all over the media.” They both giggled at her made up porn title.  
  
“No, how about…” He placed his fists on his waist and struck a superman pose in just his boxers. “‘Tyler Seguin in ‘Cockey Star’”  
  
“Eww!” she groaned through giggles.  
  
“Get it? ‘Cockey’ like ‘cock and hock-’”  
  
“Yea, I get it, pervert.” She snickered. “Gross. Now hurry up! you're keeping them all waiting out there.” she tried to get him moving.  
  
“Mm-hmm, that’s why she want me to hurry up.” He teased, pressing his chest against her. "Admit it, girl. you just wanna see the goods." As Kali reached up to push at him, he held her arms against him and pulled her up from where she’d been sitting. She stumbled into him laughing, while they wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
"I've seen the goods." She said, and faked a yawn. "Nothing special." she teased. she looked up at him only to find him gazing down at she lovingly. The energy in the room between she shifted from playful to something a bit warmer. She cuddled into him, feeling the heat of his semi-nude body warm her up. His head dipped down so that his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling back temporarily, they giggled at each other, before she both went back for a second kiss. Tyler making this one a little less gentle than the previous, slightly opening his mouth, asking for permission, which she gave by gently pulling the tip of his tongue into her mouth. she loved the way his facial hair felt against her face, he'd definitely been conditioning it. she both made out for a moment, before she remembered where she were and pushed him away again to his displeasure. “C’mon babe.” He whined.  
  
“‘C’mon babe’ what? you’ve got stuff to do, Ty.” she told him reaching down a smacking his butt with both hands, before softly squeezing both muscular cheeks in her palms. sShe giggled as he tightened his arms around she and buried his face in her neck, giving it a light kiss. His beard tickling the sensitive skin.  
  
“Fine.” Tyler breathed out onto her skin, before pulling back from her. “If I must!” He shouted as he swiftly pushed his boxers down his hips and let them fall down his legs before stepping out of them and standing in front of she completely naked. Shame-less. He smiled at the approving look on her face and dipped down again for a quick kiss. “I knew you liked the goods.” He winked at she, grinning as he turned around and reached out for his robe. she couldn’t help by be a little mesmerized at the sight of his body. Although he was bit thinner than usual, it was normal for this him this time of year. He’d lost a lot of weight during the hockey season, and didn’t get the summer to bulk up, but the boy still looked good.  
  
“Did you trim?” She asked him, looking at his pubic hair before he pulled on his robe.  
  
“Yea. Figured I needed to represent the NHL appropriately.” He joked, tying the robe up.  
  
“It’s not gonna be full frontal, is it?!” Kali asked incredulously making him laugh.  
  
“No! I told you, we’re not making porn, but I still have to make an impression in front of these people.” Tyler said.  
  
“Ok, yeah, that makes sense.” She reasoned. “And how exactly are you going to cover yourself in there?”  
  
“I dunno. Whatever. He can take some pictures from the waist up or something." Tyler responded. "Ready?" He asked her as he put the slippers on.  
  
"Are you?" She questioned back quickly. Tyler just smiled and gave her another kiss.  
  
"Can you get my socks and my skates?"  
  
"I got 'em." Kali answered picking them up and holding them under her arm. "Lead the way stud."  
  
Tyler opened the office door and held his arm up for her to take and began leading them down the hallway toward the showers.  
  
  
  
"Hello, we're here!" Tyler shouted into the empty lockerroom when they arrived.  
  
"In the back!" The photographer responded. Kali placed Tyler's skates and socks down in some random locker and followed Tyler toward the showers. Once they got there, Kali was surprised to see such minimal setup. There was a single light and only Martin and Jonas were standing there. Martin with his camera and Jonas holding a thing with a white cloth stretched tight over it. Probably to reflect the light, Kali assumed.  
  
"Ok, whenever your ready." Martin prompted, checking his camera.  
  
"Alright, so just..." Tyler trailed off, both hands holding onto the drawstring of his robe. Suddenly a bit nervous. The photographer just nodded his head, both him and his assistant looking bored. Tyler turned to make eye contact with his girlfriend, both of them shrugging at the same time.  
  
Tyler pulled the drawstring loose and shrugged the robe off his shoulders, handing it to Kali as he kicked his slippers to the side and went strutting buck naked into the shower. Kali just shook her head and admired the view. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled her boyfriend's naked form. Two years into their relationship, and she still couldn't get enough of Tyler's body.  
  
"Alright, how do we do this?" Tyler asked as he turned the shower on and began discussing how to get their shots with the photographer. At least he had the modesty to cup himself with his hands Kali thought to herself.  
  
Realizing they hadn't grabbed a towel, she turned around and walked back into the locker room, figuring she'd get one so Tyler would have it ready when they were finished in there. The sound of the shower running fading into the background as she made her way to a table where there were a stack of folded towels and grabbed one. On her way back, a flash of yellow caught Kali's eye. She went to get a closer look into one of the lockers and saw it was a rubber duck on the ground. A smirk crossed her face as she reached down to pick it up, taking it back into the shower with her. Turning the corner into the suddenly warm and steamy room she saw Tyler completely soaped up and covered in suds, gleaming wet and rivulets of water dripping off him as he held his hands over his junk while Martin snapped a few shots. Kali could tell he was a little tense, his shoulders bunched up with nerves, but as soon as he saw her over the photographer's shoulder and noticed what she had in her hands, he began laughing and lifted his hands, motioning for her to throw it over. Kali tossed it, and Tyler caught the duck and immediately placed it in front of his crotch. With the slight bit of tension broken, the three men just laughed and went back to the photoshoot.  
  
"Ok, Tyler. Can you make a serious face. Like this?" Martin asked and then demonstrated. Tyler mimicked what he'd been shown and the photographer snapped another few pictures before lowering his camera.  


  
"Ok, I think that's enough for here. We'll wait for you on the ice." Martin said as he and Jonas turned to leave the room. Tyler finished rinsing himself off and turned the shower off. Silence enveloping the echo-ey room.  
  
"Wasn't so bad" He said as his girlfriend threw the towel at him and he began drying himself off.  
  
"You were nervous." Kali sing-songed at him. Tyler blushed a little, and knew it was no use in denying it.  
  
"Whatever. That stupid duck helped though."  
  
He grabbed the duck and followed her back into the lockerroom where he could completely dry off.  
  
"Where'd you get this, anyway?" He asked, handing her the duck. Still toweling his hair dry, Kali wiped the duck off with another towel, and placed it back in the locker where she'd found it.  
  
"There's no way they'd use that picture though, right?" Tyler wondered. "It was just for fun." His girlfriend giggled.  
  
"Just watch. That'll be the one they pick."  
  
"Ugh." Tyler groaned, putting his robe back on.  
  
“C’you hand me my skates please?” He asked her. Kali grabbed his equipment and passed it over. Watching as he pulled on the socks and skates and began lacing them up.  
  
"Better than the alternative." She began. Tyler looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
“What would you have done if that whole thing had been full frontal?” He asked, smiling at his question as he looked up at her.  
  
“Nothing. I don’t care.” She shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
“Jealous.” Tyler teased.  
  
“I’m not jealous.” Kali pouted.  
  
“I get it.” He snickered. “You don’t wanna share with the world. Can’t blame you.” He said standing up in his skates, a whole 3 inches taller than before. He walked over to her for a kiss. “Tell you what, when we get home later. We can both get naked and have another photoshoot. Just for us.” He said , raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Maybe.” Kali responded. “Like I said earlier, If you're lucky.”  
  
“Ha-ha, ok babe. ‘Maybe’. You know you want it.” He boasted.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
The sound from the doorway interrupted his teasing.  
  
“Yes?” Tyler called out.  
  
“I left some hockey sticks near the door to the rink. you can grab whichever one before coming out on the ice.” Amber’s voice came through the door.  
  
“Ok! Thanks!” Tyler responded.  
  
“Get your ass moving, Seguin." Kali ordered, pushing him toward the door.  
  
“It’s moving, babe.” He said, shimmying his butt in his robe. She laughed and smacked his ass, and then they both walked out of the room and made their way back to the rink. Kali saw through the windows that the lights in the room had all been turned on by now.  
  
"Hey, It says 'body issue.'" She exclaimed noticing the back of his robe for the first time.  
  
"What?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Your robe, babe. it's embroidered on the back." She told him as he was twisting his neck trying to get a look.  
  
"Hey, grab a stick and I’ll take a picture of she walking into the room.” She told him, pulling out her phone and getting the camera ready.  
  
“Ok. Make sure the writing on the back isn't blurry.” Tyler told her as grabbed a stick and turned away from her. “Ready?” He asked.  
  
“Mm-hmm.” She confirmed, lifting her phone to get the shot of him walking through the doorway. *click* She snapped the picture and looked to see if it was in focus and whether she could see the 'BODY ISSUE' stitched on the back of the robe. She showed Tyler, and after getting his approval they both made their way onto the ice. Tyler skated ahead of her to where they had some chairs set up in front of some lights near the lone hockey net on the ice.  
  
“Ok, good to go?” Amber asked, walking back up to both of them.  
  
“Yup, let’s do it.” Tyler replied. Amber motioned to where everyone would be sitting. All of them except Tyler took a seat on the chairs behind the camera, while he sat in front. After all the equipment was checked one last time and Tyler was mic’d up, Amber began her questioning. Kali pulled the toque she'd borrowed from her boyfriend down over her ears and more or less zoned out as she started playing around on her phone. Replying to texts and checking her feed on Instagram. Maybe someone had posted something interesting for once. Kali wished she could post a picture of what was happening right now but figured some people might not be on board with the idea, so she just left it alone. After a few minutes she turned her screen off and tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"...I use my hips too much.” Tyler was saying. “So I started doing Pilates two years ago."  
  
"How's that going?" Amber questioned.  
  
"I really enjoy it." He said. "It’s a lot of activating my glutes and my thighs. With all the training on my hips and doing all the Pilates, I haven’t had to do that hip surgery that a lot of hockey players have to, knock on wood." At this, he looked over at his girlfriend. "Actually, my girlfriend helps me with a lot of hip exercises.” Amber nodded her head and glanced over at Kali, with a smile.  
  
"Is she a pilates instructor?" Amber asked.  
  
"No, we do pilates together. She's just a lot better at the exercises, so she explains them to me." Tyler answered.  
  
Not once in their lives, had they 'done pilates' together. Kali stealthily tried to cross her legs, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Even though he was keeping a straight face and his tone of voice wasn't giving anything away, Kali knew that he was anything but innocent with all his 'hip exercise' talk. He was actively teasing her and making her think of some of the ways they had put their hips to use together.  
  
“How has your body changed in the few years you’ve been playing hockey professionally?” Amber continued.  
  
“With my body, in comparison to how I was in my first year to now… I think the biggest thing we could start with is just growing and maturing. I was eighteen at the time. I probably weighed at the time, a hundred and seventy pounds soaking wet.” At that, his eyes briefly shifted over to his girlfriend's, and if she hadn't already known what he was up to that would've sealed it. “Since then, I’ve probably put on 20-25 pounds in the last few years.”  
  
“He’s still working on that hockey butt, though.” Kali chimed in, drawing everyone’s attention her way. Two can play at that game. She grinned at him, as he looked at her all betrayed. The three crew members looked back at him smiling, trying not to laugh.  
  
“Yeah.” He shrugged sheepishly. “A lot of guys mess with me, ‘cause I don’t have the biggest legs or butt like a lot of hockey players do. But they joke with me that I’m so fast ‘cause my feet are so big.” The crew giggled at his response as Tyler kept going. “My body fat now is three point six percent. Everyone is freaked out a bit, by it, on my team. A lot of the guys are twelve to eighteen. It’s not unhealthy, but it’s something that’s just always been how I am. I’m just naturally… I dunno, thin, I guess you could say.” Nodding attentively, Amber carried on.  
  
“Well, there’s more to athletes than just their physicality. How do you perceive your image as a hockey player?”  
  
“I think that my image on the ice, is definitely a player that has a lot of skill and speed. Where I am now, where I wanna go is, turning into that complete player, and I still think I have a ways to go, and my meetings with my GM and coaches, that’s what we talk about. You know, they don’t want me to be a star in this league, they want me to be a super star. That’s exactly where my heart and mind is.” Tyler finished.  
  
“And you're certainly there. Can you talk about winning the Stanley Cup when you were in Boston?” Amber asked.  
  
“Winning the Stanley Cup with those guys was surreal. The year before that I was graduating high school, and the next year I was winning the Stanley Cup. …and at the time, y’know, I was kind of just, laughing it off. I just wish I knew more about it at the time, y’know, I wish I knew the complete worth of the Stanley Cup. Y’know, it was my first year, I stepped in, I went out and won it.”  
  
“That’s understandable, being too young and inexperienced to fully grasp the gravity of the situation.” Amber responded, nodding.  
  
“Exactly.” Tyler agreed.  
  
“Oh, well. Next time you win it, you'll be old enough to fully appreciate it.” Amber reassured him.  
  
“Definitely!” Tyler beamed.  
  
“Ok, Thanks Tyler. I think that should be good for the interview.” She said as everyone began getting up from their chairs. “We’ll probably edit it a bit to make it flow a little better and intercut it with some of the footage of you skating around.”  
  
“Cool, sounds good.” Tyler responded, watching as Jonas detached the video camera from the tripod and fiddled around with the settings.  
  
“Ok, if you're ready, we can start.” Martin said lifting his camera up.  
  
Amber began stacking the chairs and as Kali went to help her lift them, Amber picked them up easily enough.  
  
“Oh, it’s ok." Amber said. "Thank you, though. They’re very light. I’ll just move them off the ice.” Kali nodded and turned to follow her to the bleachers. “Oh, you don’t have to come off the ice If you don’t want to.”  
  
“No?” Kali questioned. “It’s ok if I stay?”  
  
"I don't think it should be a problem." Amber answered.  
  
“Yes, perfectly alright. In fact, it’s probably better, that way you can hold Tyler's robe and have it ready when he needs it.” Martin said pulling on a goalie helmet.  
  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna go hang out in the front lobby for a while.” Amber smiled at her once more, a smile Kali mirrored back graciously, as Amber walked off the ice leaving her with the men.  
  
Martin and Jonas took positions with their cameras and the photoshoot began. Tyler took off his robe and handed it to his girlfriend. Looking at her pointedly and hiding a smile as she tried to remain appropriate and not ogle his body in front of these other people. Kali waited until he put his gloves on before handing him his stick and then walked off to the side to observe.  
  
She could tell it was still a bit awkward at first. Tyler was a bit stiff, and not in the fun way. But after about 15 minutes of Tyler skating around and shooting a puck, He finally eased up in front of the cameras. Martin would make suggestions and give Tyler directions on how to maneuver his body, so he could get some appropriate shots and Tyler would do his best to comply.  
  


  


  
Kali just stood there and admired her boyfriend's body. She were beginning to see the rationale behind having an entire issue of a magazine dedicated to naked athletes. Tyler's body was certainly a work of art. She knew how hard he worked on it. Eating properly, working out, resting... all the effort Tyler put into making sure his body was in peak condition was just emphasized while he was skating around in the nude. The rippling muscles of his back, his tattooed arms, thick thighs, strong calves... and hockey butt or not his firm ass was a sight to behold. Every bit of his body sculpted from all the hours playing hockey and his dedication to his training regimen. But the part of Tyler that always interested his girlfriend the most, the piece of him that had brought her countless hours of enjoyment and pleasure; seeing it hanging between his legs, was definitely testing her patience and making it so she couldn’t wait to get home.  
  
Although, Kali couldn’t help but think that whoever the editor was, that person was going to have their jobs cut out for them when they got around to editing these pictures. There was no way Tyler’s penis wasn’t making an appearance in most of these shots.  
  
"Cold babe?" She shouted across the ice. His head snapped to her, and fighting a grin he flipped her the finger wearing his glove. Kali giggled a little at his response. The photoshoot continued in that manner for a while. It was mostly action shots with Jonas following Tyler around with the video camera, and Martin snapping shots from a distance. Occasionally, Martin would ask Tyler to stay still and pose a certain way. Kali was watching on the monitors as the shots were coming through, and she couldn’t help but appreciate how artistic and beautiful some of these pictures actually were.  
  
“Tyler, can you make a shot into the net? I will stand behind and, Jonas, you stand behind too, and we will get some pictures from behind the net with the meshing in front of the camera.” The photographer asked as he moved behind the net with his assistant.  
  
“Ok, yea. Which side should I shoot from?” Tyler asked.  
  
“Whichever is most comfortable.” Martin answered.  
  
“Ok.” Tyler moved to get in a comfortable position to make that shot.  
  
“Just try to keep your left leg in front, and keep your head down a little.” Martin requested.  
  
“Gotcha.” Tyler confirmed.  
  
They did a few takes of that, then a couple of slap shots on the net. “Any suggestions, babe?!” He shouted out across the ice to his girlfriend. she shrugged and laughed, a bit startled at suddenly having the three men turn their attention towards her.  
  
“Not really!” she said.  
  
“C’mon, you gotta have something!” Tyler pushed.  
  
“Ok, put your hockey stick across your shoulders and hold onto it with both hands!” Tyler smirked while Jonas and Martin both laughed and began nodding their heads.  
  
“Yes, put one of your gloves to cover herself, and that will be a good picture.” The photographer suggested. Tyler shrugged and went for it, covering his manhood with a glove and making everyone laugh the entire time as Martin snapped his pictures. Kali didn’t think those would make the magazine, but it was still funny to see.  
  
Afterward, Tyler came over to the monitor to see the resulting pictures and his sheepish reaction set off a new round of laughter for everyone.  
  


  
After skating around a bit more and snapping a few more shots, Martin said, “I think that’s good.”  
  
“Yeah?” Tyler asked. Kali looked at her phone and saw that they'd barely been there for two hours. She started back toward the chairs to pick up Tyler’s robe.  
  
“Yes, I think it’s good.” Both Martin and Jonas nodded their heads in approval at the pictures and footage that had been captured.  
  
“Ok, well sure.” Tyler said, grabbing the robe from Kali and pulling it back on. “It didn’t feel like we were here too long.”  
  
“No, it’s been like two hours.” She chimed in. “We thought It might take longer.”  
  
“Well, we are in no rush, it would be ok to have more pictures if you would like. Do you have any more ideas?” Martin asked. "We do too much lockerroom photos. They are very cliche and make boring photographs, so I try to avoid them." He explained.  
  
“Hmm.” Tyler took a moment to think. “We could try the Zamboni?”  
  
“What is ‘the Zamboni’?” Jonas asked.  
  
“Oh, it’s a huge machine that makes the ice smooth. A person drives it. It should be in the back.” Martin and Jonas looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
“Ok, let’s go.” Martin said.  
  
“To the Zamboni!” Jonas declared, making everyone laugh. Martin and Jonas grabbed their cameras and a few lights but left their monitors and the other equipment behind.  
  
“Are we coming back for the rest?” Kali asked the guys.  
  
“No. We’ll take only the basics. It would take a while to set up all the equipment for just a few pictures.”  
  
“Alright.” She said grabbing some cables as the three of them followed Tyler off the ice and towards the direction of the storage area behind the rink. Amber saw the group making its way somewhere and walked over.  
  
“Where are we going?” She asked the group.  
  
“To the Zamboni!” Jonas replied. Kali had a feeling someone had a new favorite word.  
  
“It’s just at the end of this hallway. I think the garage is on the right.” Tyler clarified. Amber just gave a shrug and nodded her head in compliance.  
  
“Ok, I’ll go grab some more lights.” She said.  
  
They continued down the long hallway behind Tyler for another minute before he turned and led the group through another set of doors into a dark room. The light from the hallway keeping it from being completely pitch black.  
  
“Ok, hold on. There should be a light switch on this wall somewhere.” Tyler trailed off, moving along the wall looking for the switch. Kali turned the flashlight on her phone on and guided him along until he found it. Flicking it on, the massive garage lights turned on revealing the Zamboni parked in the middle of the room. Much to everyone’s surprise though, the machine had been left lifted off the ground with all its wheels missing. Apparently, someone had been doing some repairs. “Huh. Ok then, well I guess there goes that plan.” Tyler said.  
  
“No! This is perfect!” Martin stated. “This will make good pictures.”  
  
“But, it’s not even on the ground.” Tyler observed.  
  
“Can we call someone to come put it down?” Jonas wondered out loud.  
  
“I mean, maybe one of the arena mechanics might come in. But I dunno. It seems like a lot of work just for a picture.” Just as Tyler was finished talking, Amber walked into the room to join the group.  
  
“That’s a Zamboni?” She asked looking at the machine in front of she.  
  
“Yes, it must be put down though.” Jonas told her. They all kept staring at the ice resurfacer, and glancing at each other not sure what to do next.  
  
“Babe, let’s see your phone.” Tyler said to Kali. Handing it over, they all watched as he dialed in a number and then put it on speaker as it rang. After three rings they finally heard someone pick up the line on the other end.  
  
“Dallas Stars front office, Megan speaking. How may I help you?”  
  
“Hi Megan, It’s Tyler Seguin, could you transfer me to Christa, in the communications department.”  
  
“Sure thing, Mr. Seguin.” The line beeped a few times as Tyler was transferred.  
  
“Hello, Tyler?”  
  
“Hey, Christa.”  
  
“What’s going on? How was the photoshoot?”  
  
“Still in the middle of it. Actually, that’s why I’m calling.”  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“So I’m here with the crew, and we wanna take some shots using the Zamboni, but the thing’s up on a hoist and missing it’s wheels. Is there anything that could be done or nah?”  
  
“Um... maybe. Let me make a call and I’ll get back to you.” The lady said.  
  
“She can call my phone.” Amber interjected.  
  
“Cool, thanks. When you call back though, could you call a different number?" Tyler asked.  
  
“Sure thing. What’s the number?” After getting the relevant information from Amber and passing it on. Christa continued. “Ok, I’ll call back in a minute.”  
  
“‘k, bye.” Tyler responded before the line went dead and he handed Kali her phone back. “Alright so, should be fine. If anyone can make something happen right now, Christa should be able to.”  
  
“Excellent. Let’s begin setting up.” Martin said. After a few minutes, Amber’s phone rang as they were setting up the lights. Amber answered and they all looked in her direction as she talked with Christa.  
  
“Ok. Ok. I think that will be alright. Hold on, I’ll ask.” Amber turned to the rest of them and relayed the message. “Ok, so Christa says they can have a mechanic head over. He lives close and should only be about ten minutes. The issue is, the machine can’t simply be lowered onto the ground, it needs to have its wheels put on. And that would take some time. Maybe 40 to 50 minutes.” They all looked at Tyler. Who just shrugged and nodded in agreement.  
  
“That’s fine, I can wait, if you guys don’t mind.” He said.  
  
“That’s good.” Martin agreed.  
  
“Yes, that’s fine.” Amber went back to talking on the phone. “Yes, we can wait. Ok. Thank you. Bye.” Amber hung up and turned to the group again. “Ok, So as you heard, ten minutes for the mechanic to get here and around forty-five to get the machine ready and lowered. So about an hour, before we’re ready to go again."  
  
"That’s good ‘cause it’ll give us time to get the rest of the equipment off the ice and set it up in here.” Jonas chimed in.  
  
“Alright, well since it's gonna be a while, do you guys mind if we go back to the office and warm up a bit? I’m getting kinda chilly.” Tyler said, shivering slightly in his robe.  
  
“Of course, yes. you two go relax. We’ll get you when we’re set up again.” Martin said.  
  
“Cool, thanks.” Tyler said, grabbing Kali's hand and leading her out of the room. Once they were back in the office Kali got on her phone again while Tyler threw himself on the couch, laying down with an arm over his face, looking ready to take a nap. They sat in silence for a bit. Just enjoying eachother's presence, when they heard someone knock. Kali walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hello." Jonas greeted.  
  
"Already!?" Tyler asked from the couch incredulously. "Whoa, that guy worked fast." He said lifting himself off the couch.  
  
“No, no, no. The mechanic just got here.” Jonas said with Amber and Martin standing behind him. “He’s just started working on the Zamboni. He said it’ll definitely take at least an hour." Amber started. "But we were talking and we're all kinda hungry."  
  
"I think we can go eat, and be back in time.” Martin checked his watch. “We were wondering if you both would like to join?”  
  
“No, that’s ok, thanks. I'm not really hungry.” Tyler responded.  
  
“Yea, me neither.” Kali agreed. "But thanks."  
  
"You won't be bored?" Jonas asked.  
  
"No, I've got my phone here. I should catch up on some e-mails anyway." Tyler answered.  
  
“Ok, we’ll see you both soon.” Martin said as the three turned to leave.  
  
"Your phone is in the car, Tyler Paul Seguin." Kali said sternly. "You just lied to those nice people." She exclaimed, trying not to smile.  
  
"I needed an excuse for them to leave us alone and not suspect anything." Tyler said, crowding up against Kali.  
  
"There's nothing to suspect." Kali responded.  
  
“Hmm. A whole hour to kill. I'm sure we could find something to do.” Tyler smirked, suggestively.  
  
"You can spend it learning how to be patient, and wait 'til we get home, horndog." Kali said giggling, trying to move past her boyfriend.  
  
“I can’t wait ‘til we get home.” Tyler told her, pressing his body against hers.  
  
"Tell me you wanna wait." He said, staring into his girlfriend's eyes. Kali gasped, as she felt his bulge push into her. Heat suddenly rushed through her body as she saw his eyes darken with lust.  
  
Maintaining eye contact, Kali reached behind her. The sound of the lock clicking, being all the answer Tyler needed. As soon as he heard the door lock they were all over each other. Kali wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down into a heated kiss, nibbling and sucking on each other’s lips.  
  
“You looked so sexy out there.” She told him as his lips released hers and he began kissing down her neck.  
  
“Yea? Gettin’ turned on out there, babe?” Tyler asked as he kept kissing her heated skin. His hands reached up to pull his red toque off her head before moving down her back and landing on her ass. Kali sighed at all the sensations he was creating in her. “I've been trying so hard all day not to bone up out there, knowing you were watching me.” Kali giggled, pressing her lips to his again and moved her hands into his hair holding him in place while their tongues explored eachother's mouths. Tyler pulled back from the kiss and taking a deep breath looked over her head, taking in the environment. Kali's eyes followed his, and it was as if suddenly, the realization of their surroundings hit her.  
  
“Are we actually gonna do this here?!” She asked incredulously, keeping her arms around his body. Looking back at her, he answered coyly.  
  
“Well, I mean, we could just wait until they fix the thing…” His eyes turned up towards the ceiling in an exaggerated display of his thinking face. “…but of course, that’s going to be an hour… and then we still have to take the pictures…” He looks down at her with a smirk. “…so maybe another 30 minutes… and then the drive home, which at this point, we’ll be hitting rush hour traffic.” He sounds so sarcastically smug. “So all in all... if you think you can wait at least another two hours for some dick... who am I to say otherwise.”  
  
Kali took a deep breath at his words. Then, without breaking eye contact she smoothly drop to her knees. Suddenly the smug grin Tyler had fell from his face, and his expression took on a look of surprise. His mouth falling slightly open, not believing what was about to happen. Reaching for the drawstring on his robe, Kali give it a slight tug, and let it slide open. Tyler's penis was already half-hard and as soon as it’s exposed, his girlfriend wasted no time wrapping her lips around the tip and begin gently suckling on the head.  
  
“Fuck, Kal.” Tyler cursed under his breath. Watching as she swallowed him down further. His mouth hanging open as she took him in as deep as she could. Kali gripped him with her right hand when she couldn't take him in any deeper. She moved back up his length sucking hard while gently caressing her boyfriend's balls in palm of her left hand. She tickled the sensitive skin there with her nails for a moment before cupping his testicles and sucking one into her mouth. Kali start stroking him firmly as his fingers curled against her scalp and his eyes fluttered shut. “Goddamn…” he breathed. Tyler took a step back and braced himself against the door so he wouldn't collapse from the pleasure.  
  
He was leaking pre-cum by now and his girlfriend moaned around him as she tasted salty and sweet all at the same time.  
  
His hips twitched as she kept bobbing up and down his length. Kali could tell he was trying not to thrust too deeply into her mouth as he kept moaning and sighing. “Stop, babe.” Tyler gasped when she started sucking and jerking him off harder. Kali looked up at him as his hands gripped her upper arms and he pulled her to her feet. his dick slipping from her mouth with a pop.  
  
“Tyler, what?”  
  
“Shh.” He smirked, shushing her before crashing his lips against hers. Their mouths molding together, tongues probing and tasting eachother as her fingers tangled in his hair again. “Take your sweater off.” He said, pulling at her top. Kali immediately pulled it over her head and threw it toward the couch. Leaving her in her thin tank top. Before she realized what happened, she felt her boyfriend hook his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and push her panties and leggings halfway down her thighs. As far as he could, while he was still standing up. His hands grab her butt and he picks she up easily, making Kali giggle out a squeal when she feel her feet lift off the ground. Tyler moved them away from the door, and sat her down on the edge of the desk.  
  
“Let me taste you." He said, as he gently pushed her to lay down while he simultaneously pushing her legs up. Tyler's lips curved into a grin as his hands slide down the length of his girlfriend's body and underneath her thighs. Kali lifted herself up onto her elbows so she could watch. She was completely mesmerized by the way her boyfriend's fingertips sent sparks through her core and he kissed the inside of her thighs. His large hands spreading her legs as wide as they'd go with her leggings still holding them together at the knees. She gasped, her body tensing when his thumb slid against her wetness, rubbing against her slit teasingly.  
  
“Oh my god.” Kali moaned. Almost breathless at the way Tyler just kept gazing at her most private place. His eyes briefly looking away from her vagina to make eye contact with hers as he lowered his mouth and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her pussy. Tyler's wide tongue quickly darting out, and lapping once between her folds, before he wrapped his lips around his girlfriend's sensitive nub to gently suck on it. Her eyes winced shut as a wave of pleasure swept through her. Kali gasped as he smirked at her, eyes studying, as his tongue kept sliding wetly against her clit.  
  
“Holy fuck, Tyler,” She sighed, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.  
  
“Yea, babe. Mm. This pussy tastes so good.” Tyler breathed against her intimately, as he continued eating her out. Kali could feel the stimulation against her pussy shooting straight to her core, and she was suddenly overcome with the desire to feel her boyfriend inside her.  
  
“Yeah.” She moaned. “...your fingers, Ty… please.” She breathlessly finished with a whine.  
  
“Mmm. You want my fingers, baby.” Tyler responded. Kali nodded her head, not caring that he couldn't even see her with his head buried between her legs. “Here.” He said, reaching up with his left hand. “Get ‘em wet.” He ordered, placing his large hand under her face. Kali reached for it and brought it to her mouth, sucking in his middle and ring fingers. She laved her tongue all over and in between them, sucking them hard. After a minute Tyler pulled his fingers from her mouth and lowered them to where she needed them most. Kali felt him rub them against her, before tentatively sliding the tip of one inside.  
  
“More, Ty. Please.” She begged, needing to feel them completely.  
  
"Fuck, yes." He whispered. Suddenly, he slid both of them in as deep as they’d go. Between his fingers inside her and his mouth lapping and sucking at her clit, she swore, it felt as if pleasure was liquefying her spine.  
  
"Mmm." Tyler moaned. The taste of his girlfriend's pussy driving him crazy with desire, feeling the way her insides were squeezing his fingers was making him lightheaded at the thought of that tightness wrapped around his cock.  
  
Through her haze, Kali felt the beginning sensations of an orgasm. Tyler suddenly pulled back. The lack of his fingers and mouth leaving her cold.  
  
“Tyler, don't stop!” She gawked at him as he stood up from where he’d been kneeling. The hand he hadn’t been using to finger her with, wrapped around his erection, stroking himself.  
  
“I need to fuck you, Kal.” He said. Kali pushed herself back up onto her elbows and watched him drop his robe. Standing naked in front of her for the third time today. His nude form never failed to get her going. Especially with his skin flushed pink with arousal. The sight of her boyfriend's muscular, tattooed arms flexing as he masturbated was magnificent. But not as enticing as the view of his penis standing proud and erect between his legs. Kali reached between her own legs and began rubbing herself, she could feel her vagina clenching with anticipation as she stimulated her clit. The sound of her moan distracted Tyler from his task and his mouth fell open in awe for a second, watching her actions, before he remembered what he was meant to be doing and returned to it with fumbling, uncoordinated fingers.  
  
Kali got up from the desk and with both pairs of hands working, she frantically pulled off the rest of her clothes. Tyler pulled her top off and dipped his head low to nibble and suck on her breasts as she toed her shoes off and stepped out of her pants. He looked down at her naked body and ran his hands down her sides. Tyler pulled her against him as he gave her another dirty kiss. Kali felt him pulling them towards the couch then watched as he sat himself down, motioning for her to get on top. She climbed on and finally sitting on his lap, captured his lips again. Moaning as she felt his hardness pressing intimately up against her stomach. Kali reached down, grabbing her boyfriend and rubbing the tip of his penis through her wetness.  
  
"Fuck. Wait." He said, pulling away from the kiss and startling her. Kali looked up at him.  
  
"What?" She asked him, breathing into his mouth.  
  
"We need a condom!" He said, looking around the room frantically, as if a condom would magically appear out of thin air.  
  
"It’s fine, Ty." She told him breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah?" He questioned, taking his dick in his hand. His usually chocolate brown eyes almost all pupil, completely black with arousal. "Is that what you want girl?" He asked, placing the tip of his dick at her entrance.  
  
"Fuck, yes." Kali whispered against his lips as the head popped inside. They both held their breath for a moment as she began sliding down his length, moaning into eachother's mouths once her hips were flush against his and he was buried to the hilt inside her.  
  
“Fuck, I missed this.” Tyler declared, his head falling against the back of the couch. Kali bit her lip and clenched around her boyfriend's member, making them both giggle. Tyler lifted his head and reached for his girlfriend, cupping her cheeks with both hands and bringing her in for a sweet kiss.  
  
Grinning, Kali slowly lifted herself off his penis, letting the sensations wash over her. The first few thrusts after a few weeks were always tentative. Just allowing their bodies to get reacquainted and the intense sensations to become a little more subdued.  
  
After a minute of slowly grinding against each other she pulled off until just the ridge of the head was visible outside the grasp of her pussy when Tyler suddenly pumped his hips up hard. They both groaned in pleasure, pressing their foreheads together. Both their eyes closed as her hips started up a rhythm and they let the pleasure wash over them. Kali kept stimulating herself by grinding her nub into the trimmed patch of hair at the base of her boyfriend's cock, squeezing her muscles around him and feeling him pulse inside her.  
  
“Yeah, babe.” Tyler moaned. “That feels so fucking good.”  
  
"Yeah it does." She responded breathlessly, grinding slowly. “But, wait.” She said as she pulled off of him causing his penis to pop out of her.  
  
"Kal, what?" He asked all confused.  
  
"We shouldn't on the couch, we'll make a mess." But frustrated and desperate to get back inside his girlfriend, Tyler groaned.  
  
"It’s fine, babe, c’mon." He said, angling his hips and trying to slide back in. In his frustration and impatience to get back in her warmth, he missed his angle and the underside of his dick went gliding along Kali's pussy. Pressing hard against her clit, making her shudder with pleasure. But she wouldn't let that distract her too long.  
  
“Ty, fuck, stop baby.” She whimpered.  
  
"Where then? The desk?" He asked. "C'mon Kal, please! I need to cum." Tyler begged desperately. She smiles as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"I know, Ty. You will, baby. But it's not our place and we can't make a mess. Let's just go on the floor."  
  
“You still on top?” He asked skeptically.  
  
“Mm-hmm.” She nodded. “Reverse cowgirl if you want.” Kali teased, laughing as he excitedly pushed her off him and threw himself down onto the carpet. She'd never seen him throw himself on the ground so quick. Straddling his hips, facing away from him to give him a view of her ass, Kali reached between her legs and wrapped her hand around his cock. She held her boyfriend's member in place until she was finally sliding down onto him again.  
  
"Holy fuck." Tyler moaned out loud. Focusing on the way her hot skin felt against his, how her pussy tightened rhythmically around him. He pushed his hips up to make his cock go in as deep as it could and just held it there. Completely still before relaxing, and lowering himself so his ass was on the ground again.  
  
Kali pushed herself up and adjusted him between her legs. Pulling off completely before sliding back onto him. Making her back arch in pleasure. She turned her head to look behind her trying to see her boyfriend laying beneath her. Tyler's shoulders were pushing down into the floor, trying to get the leverage to pump his hips up hard into hers. Kali held still, reveling in the feeling of her boyfriend inside her pussy. She couldn't decide what was more arousing, the sight of Tyler lying under she or the feel of her pussy lips stretched around his cock. She felt him twitch inside her and she angled her hips down before pushing her lower body forward. Kali palmed her boyfriend's balls for a moment before pulling them up and pressing his sack against her nub, she rubbed herself through his testicles, stimulating both her clit and his testicles at the same time. She felt out of control. Like her body was running on pure instinct, not thinking at all, just feeling. Kali felt as if her pussy was controlling her lower body and undulating itself onto Tyler's dick seeking its own pleasure. After a few minutes in this position, just rocking down onto her boyfriend, Kali heard him groan through her haze. “Fuck, babe. This carpet’s killin’ me.”  
  
“Ok.” She murmured, grinding down hard and deep once more before lifting herself off him again hearing the heavy smack of his penis hitting his stomach. Turning around to see his skin flushed pink with a sheen of sweat covering him. His hard dick laying flat and unsatisfied against him. “This carpet’s too itchy.” Tyler said, pushing himself up, and wiping the sweat of his forehead with his arm. They both glanced over at the desk.  
  
Looking back at each other, Kali smiled at Tyler’s mischievous grin and raised eyebrow. Her boyfriend walked over to his discarded robe picking it up and draping it over the desk for her. She kissed him as he placed his hands on her ass and lifted her onto the desk again. Pulling her against him, so she was sitting on the edge of it. He reached down and grabbed her by her ankles, maneuvering her onto her back so that they were better positioned, making her squeal in delight. With her on her back, he hooked his hands in her kneecaps and pushed her legs back and spread them apart to expose her pussy to his gaze. Looking down the length of her body, Kali saw his cock twitch as he looked down at her most intimate place. He was almost mesmerized by it. Flushed pink, wet, and a little swollen with arousal, ready to be filled again.  
  
"Hold your legs back." Tyler ordered her. Kali did as she were told, locking her elbows behind her kneecaps and keeping herself spread open. Tyler leaned back a little and stared at her pussy and tits on display. The heated way he kept looking at her felt overwhelming and not enough at the same time. Reaching down, she slipped the tips of two fingers inside of herself. Feeling how wet she was for only a moment before her boyfriend pushed her hand away.  
  
"Don't." He said, kneeling down to run the flat of his tongue along the length of her pussy again, Stopping to lightly nibble her clit.  
  
"Fuck, Tyler." She moaned, squirming at his actions, her arms losing hold of her legs and falling up behind her head.  
  
"Yeah." He breathily replied. Standing back up and using his huge hands to pull her by her hips just a little further off the edge of the desk, finally pressing his hips forward and up against her. Tyler looked down to see her laying there with her arms behind her head. They both closed their eyes as he lowered himself fully onto her body and their lips met in a soft kiss. "I love you, Kal." He whispered.  
  
"Love you more, Ty." She responded. Endearments breathed and swallowed into each other's mouths.  
  
After a few more pecks he leant down for one final kiss before reaching down between them to grab his dick and line it up. Kali's eyes closed in pleasure as she felt her boyfriend push inside her again. The world fell away as they were both unable to focus on anything else aside from all the places their bodies were touching. Kali's breasts squished up against his firm chest, Tyler's arms managed to slide under her back to hold her closer while his penis slid deeper inside her body.  
  
"Fuck, Kal. This ain't gonna last long babe." He said shuddering.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly "s'it feel good, baby? You like that pussy?" She moaned looking up at him. Tyler's eyes were squeezed shut and his face angled up toward the ceiling as his hips continued thrusting relentlessly.  
  
"It feels like heaven." He breathed out. "Goddamn, babe. It’s always so fuckin’ good."  
  
"Yea’ it is. Fuck, Ty." She said dazedly.  
  
His eyes opened and met hers for a brief moment before travelling down and seeing where he was repeatedly pulsing in and out of her. He held his hips still for a second before pulling out completely. Reaching down to hold the base of his erection in his hand he moved it back and forth across her wet entrance. Teasing her pussy with his cock. He pressed the tip against her clit and just held it there, applying firm pressure causing her to tense up in pleasure. Tyler bit his lip, smiling as he wiggled it hard and fast against her clit, using his dick to do his best imitation of a vibrator. The stimulation was almost too much. Kali could feel the first sparks of an orgasm lighting up under her skin.  
  
"Tyler, please." She begged. Moaning as he slapped her clit twice with his dick. He gave her a breathy laugh.  
  
"'Tyler, please', what?" He teased.  
  
"Put it back in!" God! He was driving her crazy. But finally, her boyfriend had had enough teasing as well, and slid back in balls deep. They both groaned loudly. Tyler thrusted into her a few times before stopping again to pull her legs from where she was holding them back and pushing her from her back onto her side. He slid one of her legs between his and lifted the other to hook over his shoulder. Scissoring each other as his cock entered her pussy again.  
  
Their skin, damp with sweat, was beginning to stick together and peel apart as he pounded relentlessly into her body. Tyler stopped pumping long enough to push himself up onto the desk and over his girlfriend so he wasn't standing on the floor anymore. He dropped her leg from his shoulder and maneuvered her legs around his waist so that they were wrapped around his hips.  
  
"Fuck." Tyler moaned as he pushed his dick in as deep as he could. His mouth slacked open a little. Drops of sweat were saturating the hair on his temples and sliding down the side of his face into his beard. His body was glistening with the physical exertion of the past few minutes.  
  
Tyler thrust into his girlfriend a few times before suddenly making her gasp by pulling both her legs from around his waist and lifting them onto his shoulders. Kali's legs now pressed together tight with her boyfriend's head between her ankles and her feet behind his head. He used his knees to hold himself above her, effectively folding her in half as the inside of his thighs cradled the back of hers. This position, with her legs pressed together tightly like this, caused her pussy to clench hard around him and made Tyler’s cock feel so much bigger inside her.  
  
“Fuck, babe! You feel so good inside me.” Kali whimpered, panting against his neck. She could feel her pussy fluttering around the length of her boyfriend's penis as he pushed in deep to the hilt indulging in the pleasure. She squeezed her inner muscles around him making him moan and pump his dick in that much harder.  
  
Kali reached her hands up to grasp at her boyfriend's ass. She held as much of the firm, round muscles in her hands as she could and pulled him in hard and deep against her. He took a breath and rocked his hips. Once, twice, until it was like a dam exploded. He lifted himself higher with his knees and with the extra leverage began relentlessly pounding down into her pussy.  
  
"Oh, fuck, baby." Kali whimpered.  
  
“yeah... yeah... yeah...” Tyler puffed out rhythmically with every thrust. Their pounding bodies, moans and labored breathing being the only sounds in the room.  
  
“Oh my God, Tyler! I’m gonna cum!” She cried.  
  
Kali's high pitched moans incited him to go faster. His lower torso was smacking the back of her legs, until she could feel his balls slapping underneath where his cock was pumping in and out of her. Kali's hands slid down from where she had been gripping her fingers into the firm muscle of his butt and between his legs to roll his balls around, massaging them in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, play with my nuts, babe." Tyler groaned at her ministrations. He quickly spread her legs wide, causing them to fall from his shoulders to his sides, so he could lean down and suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Kali suddenly felt her boyfriend's thumb rubbing her clit furiously. All the places her body was being stimulated suddenly pushed she over the edge, and she felt her orgasm slam into her. It sparked up her spine and exploded throughout her body, plunging her into momentary nirvana. "Yeah, cum for me, sweetheart, that's it. Just like that." Tyler breathed into her neck, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm.  
  
"Mm, Tyler." Kali whimpered his name as he kept pumping his hips, making her see stars behind her eyelids. The feel of his girlfriend's pussy squeezing around him making him groan in pleasure and his rhythm falter for a second. Tyler held still for a second, eyes clenched shut and breathing deeply. Nearly two weeks was too long to go between having sex and Kali knew her boyfriend wouldn't last much longer.  
  
"Goddamn, Kal. That was fuckin’ hot, babe." Tyler exclaimed, rolling his hips. "Fuck, I’m about to cum too.” He panted.  
  
"Yeah, baby." She encouraged him.  
  
“…on your stomach or tits?" He breathlessly asked her, his hips slowly resuming their tempo. She looked up at him confused, but his eyes were closed in pleasure. Lost in his own world.  
  
"What?" she managed to ask through her post orgasmic haze as he continued rocking down into her.  
  
"When I... mmm, fuck, when I pull out." Tyler gasped. "Where do you want it?" He asked groaning. Sweat dripping off the side of his face. Kali could barely think but she managed to respond.  
  
“Let me ride you again.” She answered him. He opened his eyes, looking at her incredulously. "I wanna cum again. Riding your dick." She said.  
  
"Wha? I'm really close, though, Kal." Tyler said.  
  
"I know, baby." She murmured. "Just one more, Ty. Please. It'll be quick, I promise." She reached out, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Fine." Her boyfriend conceded against her lips. "...but we're going on the couch then." Tyler stated. Without pulling himself out of her, he wrapped his arms around her back, and lifted his girlfriend off the desk.  
  
Kali held onto his neck with one arm and made sure to reach behind and grab his robe with her other. Tyler walked back over to the couch, and she haphazardly threw his robe down on the leather behind him. Laying himself down lengthwise this time, they maneuvered themselves into a comfortable position. Adjusting the robe beneath them. Tyler accidently popped out of her which gave Kali a chance to position herself with her feet on either side of her boyfriend's hips. As she got more comfortable on top of him she used her hips to keep his down.  
  
"Legs down." Kali ordered him as she felt him beginning to bend his knees behind her.  
  
“So bossy, today.” Tyler scoffed, grinned at her as he stretched his legs down flat and just laid there. Kali placed his dick at her entrance again and quickly slid down on it. Kali knew she had to maintain control of the situation. Bracing her hands against his chest, she immediately began bouncing.  
  
"Je-sus!" Tyler shouted, his head dropping onto the couch and his eyes rolling back as his girlfriend started fucking him fast and hard.  
  
"Yeah, just like that, Ty." Kali panted. She knew he had just been about to get into position to start fucking up into her, but she needed his legs down to prevent him from getting any leverage with his lower body. She couldn't have him bucking her off for what she planned on doing. Suddenly, after only a minute of riding him:  
  
"Stopstopstopstopstop." Tyler exclaimed, his pleads blending together. Kali immediately stopped her movements, her boyfriend using the moment to place his hands on her hips and lift her off his penis. "Fuck, Kal" He breathed out, shuddering. She giggled at him making him laugh too. "Almost came, babe." He began. "If you wanna cum first, you've gotta go slower, k? It's so sensitive without a condom."  
  
"I know, babe. I forgot." She said bending forward to give him a light kiss. "I'll go slower." She whispered against his lips.  
  
"Mmm... 'k." Tyler moaned.  
  
"Ready, baby?” Kali asked as he shuffled his hips so he could get her moving again. With both her feet firmly planted on the couch she bent at the knee and leaned forward so she wouldn't lose her balance. She rubbed herself against his navel feeling as his cock slid up her ass crack a nestled between her cheeks. Grabbing his arms as they were making their way up to grasp at her breasts suspended above him, Kali pushed them back and put them above his head. Tyler huffed his displeasure and tried to pout but still had a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"No more touching until I say." She told him.  
  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
  
"Hold onto the couch if you have to but keep your hands above your head."  
  
"Yes, officer." He teased, making them both giggle. Kali gave her boyfriend a quick kiss, lightly biting his bottom lip before reaching between her legs and pulling his cock to where she needed it to be. Holding it tightly in one hand, her eyes closed as she rubbed the tip across her entrance a few seconds before holding it still and lowering herself onto it slowly. Halfway down she released her grasp, placing both hands on her boyfriend's chest again and letting gravity do the rest.  
  
Kali's arms trembled as her overstimulated pussy slid down his length. She knew Tyler could feel her inner walls squeezing and fluttering around his penis every time she bottomed out. She kept both feet planted and used her hips to slowly lower and raise herself over him. Tyler's cock felt so goddamn good. Hard and long, filling her up perfectly. Knowing how much her boyfriend liked his balls played with, she reached behind her and cupped them in her palms. Gently massaging them as she began to speed up her riding. They felt tight and she knew he was about to cum.  
  
“I’m almost there again, Ty.” She moaned. “Just hold on.”  
  
“Kal, babe. Jesus Christ! I'm so fuckin’ close.” He puffed out, chest heaving. “I need you to cum.” He begged, as he raised his head to look at where her pussy was gliding up and down smoothly on his wet, glistening cock.  
  
“Yeah?” She moaned. Pressing her hips down hard and grinding her vagina onto his cock. The stimulation causing her pussy to clench hard around it making his head fall back and his eyes close.  
  
“Ok, baby. I'm so close.” Kali whimpered, adjusting her position from squatting over Tyler to straddling his hips by sliding her feet down and getting her knees around his hips. After placing her hands on his pecs for stability she began riding him hard again.  
  
She could tell her boyfriend was trying hard to hold back his orgasm so she could finish first but she knew how close he was by how tense every muscle in his entire body had become. Like a string pulled tight and ready to snap.  
  
Kali smiled as she saw the expression on his face become tense as she worked herself around him. Tyler's teeth were biting into his plush bottom lip hard and his previously closed eyes were now clenching shut. All his muscles were straining, flexing hard even though he was just laying there while his girlfriend bounced on his lap. His arms looked amazing, with his hands clenched above his head like she’d told him earlier. Tattoos gleaming with sweat in the dim office light, his muscles shifting and bulging underneath. Kali's eyes followed the view down his chest and abs. The muscles there were no different, clenched hard and covered in a sheen of sweat.  
  
“Fuck! Your dick's gonna make me cum again, baby.” She gasped, coaxing him on and pulling a whimper from his throat.  
  
“Yea, c'mon, babe. Cum for me.” He huffed out. "...yeah...fuck." Kali felt Tyler's dick twitch and begin to swell inside her pussy, pressing the head of his cock up against her spot. Her eyes closed and her head fell back as another orgasm began bubbling up inside her. She knew he'd be joining her over the edge just as quick.  
  
“Fuck!” Tyler cried out. His huge hands falling to her waist and she felt him begin lifting her off his cock.  
  
“No!” She pleaded desperately, reaching down to grip his wrists hard, preventing him from stopping her motions. Kali pulled his arms to her chest, placing his hands on her tits and hoping that would provide enough of a distraction. His palms cupped and gently massaged her breasts as his thumbs rubbed her hard nipples.  
  
“Kal, I'm too close! I need to- fuck! I need you to hurry!” He begged her.  
  
“Almost-- there-- Ty." Kali barely got the words out. "...just-- fuck!” Her train of thought broke off as one of her boyfriend's hands fell from her tits to where their bodies were joined. His thumb sneaking between her folds. Tyler immediately began a punishing assault by pressing hard and rubbing circles on her clit. Her second orgasm slammed into her without warning. Pleasure expanding outward from her overstimulated pussy through her body and outwards toward her extremities almost knocking the breath out of her with its intensity, rendering her speechless.  
  
“Yeah, that's it Kal. Cum around my dick." Her boyfriend coaxed. "Thatta girl. Squeeze my cock.” Tyler moaned out. Her release had made her motions on his lap temporarily stop as her entire body shuddered in pleasure. Feeling his hard cock twitch inside her brought her back to earth just as he was holding her hips again, ready to pull her off.  
  
Kali pulled his wrists up again and using all her strength held them above his head. Leaning forward on his body, her slick pussy still fluttering around him, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth in a sweltering kiss.  
  
“Your turn.” She spoke into his mouth and began bouncing on him furiously. The slapping sound of their hips and their harsh breathing being the only sounds in the room. “Tell me when, Ty.” Kali whispered.  
  
“Now.” He immediately groaned. She bounced harder feeling him tense up beneath her. She released his arms and his hands fell around her hips again. But this time he didn't push, he just held on. Kali could feel him trembling and knew his body wouldn't have the strength to fight against its own instinct. He expected her to be the one to pull off before he came.  
  
“Now, Kal!” He tried sitting up as his shouts became desperate. She kept ignoring him and worked herself harder on his cock, alternating between bouncing and grinding. “We're not using a condom-- Fuck baby, please.” She sat up while her hips continued gyrating. Clenching her pussy hard around her boyfriend's cock once... twice... when suddenly--  
  
“I can't hold it! I can't hold it!” Tyler shouted as Kali felt his penis swell one final time and begin to pulse inside her repeatedly. "Fuck!" Tyler groaned as his head fell back onto the couch, his cum shooting inside his girlfriend's pussy and coating her walls. His eyes rolled back in his head and shut in pleasure as he moaned from deep in his chest and released the load he'd been fighting so hard to hold back. Kali felt light headed as every muscle in her boyfriend's body relaxed and he trembled underneath her with shocks of orgasm. Tyler bent his legs just enough to get the leverage he needed to be able to push his hips into hers. Pressing his cock as deep into his girlfriend as he could. His balls contracting tightly, filling Kali with his load as much as possible, his toes curling into the couch where his feet were still planted.  
  
“Yeah, baby.” She moaned out as she felt her boyfriend's cum filling her up and warming her insides. She flexed her vagina around him rhythmically trying to milk every drop out of him. Even though she was still clenching hard around him, she could feel the friction between them decreasing. Slowly lifting, she felt how slick the glide up and down his cock was becoming as his cum began to leak out of her pussy and trickle down his shaft.  
  
“Holy fucking hell.” Tyler murmured, sated, his energy low. Using what strength he had left, Tyler lifted his arms to pull her down against him. Kali rubbed her body on top of his. Feeling all the places their skin was pressed together. Breasts squishing against his chest, her fingers tangled in his damp hair while his arms wrapped around her back holding her tight against him as her face nuzzled into his sweaty neck.  
  
They just lay there together for a few minutes still connected intimately, letting the light sweat they'd both worked up, cool their bodies down as it dried.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Kal. What was that?” Tyler began after they'd held each other for a bit and allowed their breathing to return to normal. “That was so fucking hot. 10 out of 10, would do again. Best fuck ever!” He shouted, his hands still lightly rubbing her back. "That was like, hall of fame sex." Kali giggled into his neck before lifting her face to meet his eyes. "Seriously, babe! Holy shit, that orgasm was like, top 3 for sure." Tyler continued making his girlfriend laugh.  
  
"What are the other two?" She questioned teasingly.  
  
"Well... New Years was decent." He began, pressing a kiss to her neck.  
  
""Mm-hmm." She responded, remembering how revved up he'd been after the Stars shut out the Coyotes 6-0 on the last day of the year. They'd definitely rang 2015 in with a bang.  
  
"...and last summer at the cabin." Tyler went on. Kali leant forward to place a soft kiss on his lips as her memories of that day last summer came back to her. A thunderstorm had knocked the electricity out, and with nothing else to do, Marco Polo sex-in-the-dark around the cabin had been inevitable. Kali gazed down at her boyfriend lovingly.  
  
“Well, I'm glad this one made the cut and that you enjoyed, babe.” She said as she gave his penis a hard squeeze with her vagina again. They both started laughing at her actions before crushing their lips together again. Giggling between nips and pecks, just enjoying the intimacy of the moment.  
  
“Jesus, babe! I was trying so fucking hard not to cum.” Tyler said.  
  
Lifting herself off his chest she smiled down at him.  
  
“I know." Kali began mischievously. "That was the plan, baby.” She said while rolling her hips against his. Tyler grinned and put his hands on her ass guiding her motion. Gently squeezing her butt a few times before lighting tapping against her skin with his fingertips. She leaned forward for a final kiss before lifting one of her legs and looking down at where they were still connected. Tyler's eyes followed her gaze between them to watch as she lifted her hips off his. Slowly exposing his still semi-hard cock, gleaming wet from a mixture of her wetness and his cum flowing out of her pussy. When his cock finally released from the warm grasp of her vagina, it fell with a heavy smack against his abdomen. Kali held herself above him and flexed her inner muscles, pushing as much of her boyfriend's load out as she could. Tyler watched, mesmerized by the sight of his pearly, white cum dripping out of his girlfriend's hole.  
  
When Kali felt the dripping slow down she reached for her pussy and slid two fingers inside herself, wiggling them to coax the last few drops out.  
  
"Why do we even use condoms at home, again?" Tyler wondered aloud.  
  
"Easy clean up." She said, giggling as she pulled her fingers out of herself and wiped the thick, white fluid onto his shaft.  
  
“Goddamn, Kal.” Tyler murmured.  
  
“It looks better from this angle, babe.” She told him.  
  
“I'll bet." He said, his arm covering his eyes as his head fell back against the couch again.  
  
"Wanna see?" She asked him.  
  
"Huh?" Tyler responded, confused. Kali reached for the sweater she’d thrown on the couch and grabbed her phone out of the pocket. Using it with her clean hand before pointing it at his crotch and taking a picture. The flash temporarily lighting up the room and blinding him. She handed the phone over to him and he turned it to view the image. It was nothing short of pornographic. His still semi hard penis covered with his own cum, wet gleaming balls hanging relaxed underneath. “That is so fuckin’ dirty, babe.” He told her with a smirk, licking his lips and admiring her handiwork.  
  
“Well, we’re still, technically, not done with your photoshoot today.” She teased. “…besides… you think that's nasty, Ty?” She asked, pulling his attention from her phone to her face. Kali's eyes looked up and met his as she raised her fingers to her mouth and wrapped her lips around them. “Mmm.” She moaned at the taste. Reaching down and holding his cock in her hand, Tyler watched in awe as she bent forward and licked a stripe through the puddle on his stomach, his breath becoming shallow once again. After licking his stomach clean she turned her attention to his dick. Opening her mouth and wrapping her lips halfway down the shaft, creating a light suction as she pulled off his penis, sucking the cum off his dick, swallowing quickly before licking more off from around the base where she couldn't reach with her mouth.  
  
The image of her licking him clean making Tyler's dick twitch a bit. Valiantly trying, and eager for another round.  
  
“When we get home…” He said out loud, trailing off at the end. They were acutely aware that they'd need to start cleaning up and getting themselves together before everyone came back to finish the photoshoot. Tyler's head fell back on the couch as he felt his body finally relax, his penis softening as his girlfriend continued to clean the mess off with her tongue. With a final lick up his shaft, Tyler watched as she sucked the head of his penis into her mouth and gently swirled her tongue around the tip. He gazed at her, entranced, as the ridge of the head peeked from between her plush pink lips. Kali pulled off and let him fall from her lips with a final pop.  
  
“Y’good, baby?” She asked him. Tyler gazed at her, at a loss for words. Just shaking his head, laughing. She slid up his body so she could catch one another’s lips again.  
  
“You're gonna kill me, woman.” He told her in between a few more kisses.  
  
“Let’s hope not, you still have a photoshoot to finish.” His girlfriend giggled. Pulling herself up off him, she grabbed his boxers and used them to wipe between her legs.  
  
"Really?!" Tyler exclaimed. "C'mon, kal. Those were clean" she laughed.  
  
"It's your cum, babe." She responded cheekily, throwing his boxers at him. He caught them, and looking at them, shrugged and began to wipe off his own genitals.  
  
"How long before everybody gets back." Tyler wondered. Kali looked at her phone, and saw they still had time.  
  
"Twenty minutes." She said.  
  
"Let's run to the showers and get this sweat off." Tyler suggested.  
  
Nodding her head in agreement, Kali grabbed the office key and they made their way to the door. Poking his head out and seeing the coast was clear, Tyler grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they both ran naked, giggling towards the showers. After rinsing themselves off in cold water, and wrapping themselves in towels from the locker room, they both ran back to the office. Since Tyler still had to finish his shoot, he just dried himself off and stayed naked, watching as Kali got dressed in front of him. She was just finishing drying her hair when they both heard a knock.  
  
“Yeah!?” Tyler shouted out.  
  
“Hey! We’re back from lunch and the Mechanic’s done with the Zamboni, if you're ready!” Jonas said from the other side.  
  
“Alright! We’ll be right there!” Tyler responded getting up from where he was still laying out naked on the couch. After standing up and stretching his arms and back, he reached down to pull his robe on over himself again.  
  
“D’ya think I should put my skates back on?” He asked his girlfriend. Looking down at where they were laying.  
  
“Nah, It’d look weird with you sitting on the thing.” She replied. “...although…” she continued, grabbing the red toque from where she’d thrown it and pulling it over his hair. “You could wear this instead.” She laughed. Tyler just shook his head with a grin.  
  
“Dumbass.” He said giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“Whatever, let’s go.” She pushed him towards the door. Her fingers intertwined with his as they walked down the hallway back to the garage. When they got there, she couldn't help but be surprised at how composed Tyler was. Asking everyone how their lunch was and discussing the shots with Martin and his assistants as if nothing had happened and he hadn't just cum his brains out 20 minutes ago.  
  
"Alright, so just sitting down in the seat, right?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes, I think these will be the last pictures." The photographer said. After the lights were set up and angled the way everyone wanted, Tyler dropped his robe again, his muscles flexing as he climbed onto the machine wearing only the red beanie. When he was finally sitting down, he lifted his leg to cover himself and the photographer began taking a few pictures. After a few shots, Amber came into the garage and walked over to Tyler. Standing off to the side, Kali couldn't hear what she was saying to him, but she saw Amber hand him something before walking off to the side. She could see the beginning of a smirk on his face but Tyler's massive hands were covering whatever he'd just been handed. A moment later Kali heard crinkling plastic, and just shook her head and laughed along with everyone at the sight of the Popsicle Tyler had been given. After glancing in his girlfriend's direction once, Tyler looked directly into the photographers camera and, smirking, took a bite.  
  


  


###### ~the end~

###### 


End file.
